Zeilen
by Lalbed Shein
Summary: Esta es la vida de Yushiko y Natsuo, la historia de un poderoso clan de ninjas, de una familia dividida por la tradición y las costumbres. ¿Que es lo que depara el destino para estos dos?. Pésimo summary, espero le den una oportunidad  Historia Original


Hola a todos, un saludo. Esta es mi tercera historia en este sitio y bueno ahora me eh decidido a hacer algo totalmente mio, partiendo desde nada para crear una historia que espero, pueda ser tanto satisfactoria para mi como para quienes la leen. Asi que creo que no hay mucho que decir en cuanto a detalles, salvo que espero sea de su agrado, asi como agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me han apoyado asi como las que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Esto es por ustedes.

* * *

**"Tu, dime si la inocencia es un pecado cruel"**

Prologo I – Yushiko

_"En una tarde cualquiera, como la de aquel día me dedicaba a darles un poco de agua a las plantas y flores que decoraban el jardín que lucía la parte frontal de la casa de nuestra familia, la cual formaba parte de la rama principal del clan Tenshin. Una grupo ninja que se ah hecho famoso a lo largo de las épocas gracias a la maestría en ninjutsus de alto nivel, dominio de artes marciales propias creadas y perfeccionadas por sus miembros a través de cientos de años, así como secretos por los cuales más de un emperador, o incluso otros clanes matarían. Oh al menos, eso es lo que siempre me han dicho. Soy Yushiko Tenji, a mis 6 años soy la única hija de Satoshi Tenji, el líder de la rama principal por lo que eso me convierte al parecer en la próxima líder de nuestra familia. Oh al menos es lo que mi madre me ah dicho."_

- ¡Yusiko, la merienda esta lista!

- Ya voy mama.

Ante la voz suave pero firme de aquella fémina, la pequeña morena dejo la pequeña regadera con la cual alimentaba a las plantas quienes en ese mañana, habían sido atendidas. Después de todo, si algo caracterizaba a la niña era su buena organización en las tareas matutinas, una cualidad que su madre se encargaba de recordarle a su hija cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, muy a pesar de lo responsable que se mostrara está en todas sus faenas.

Yushiko después de eso se encamino hacia el comedor por los corredores de madera, en la residencia antigua que desde hace generaciones su familia poseía y las cuales seguía manteniendo el estilo oriental y antiguo que siempre la caracterizo. Llegando en pocos minutos a la sala comedor en donde alrededor de una larga mesa, se encontraban no solamente sus progenitores sino cada miembro de los que conformaban la rama Tenji.

- Buenos días, señorita Yushiko - .Saludaron los presentes a coro, de una manera que dejo más que claro el respeto hacia la pequeña morena.

- Buenos días - .Fue la respuesta educada de la niña, quien siguiendo su camino al lado de la gran mesa comedor, llego hasta el final de la misma donde se encontraba su padre ocupando el lugar que le correspondía. – Buenos días Padre, Madre.

Los padres de Yushiko tan solo asintieron como respuesta. Lo cual a la femenina no pareció molestarle, tomando asiento en su respectivo lugar desde donde, podía estar al lado de sus progenitores quienes en silencio solo esperaron a que poco a poco fueran colocados los platillos sobre la mesa, comenzando a comer así todo en un silencio impecable en el cual únicamente algún sonido ocasional lograba percibirse.

- ¿De nuevo estabas en los jardines, Yushiko? - .Pregunto la madre.

- Si Mama.

- Hija no tienes que hacerlo, te eh dicho muchas veces que se lo dejes a la servidumbre.

- Pero Madre, en verdad me gusta hacerlo.

"_Nunca había entendido porque Mamá solía llamarme la atención por esa situación, ciertamente mi agenda siempre estaba ocupada, por así decirse. Ya que entre las prácticas diarias en mi formación como guerrera, así como diversas actividades para señoritas, las cuales mi Madre citaba eran fundamentales para mi crecimiento, era poco el tiempo que tenia realmente para mí. Peor aún, ya había sido advertida por mi familia que en un futuro ese poco tiempo libre, desapareciera por completo._

_Quizás siendo esa la razón por la que buscaba desesperadamente una salida de todo ya que a pesar de no mostrarlo, ciertamente la carga de ser la próxima sucesora de la familia principal era algo que nunca dejaba de serme recordado. ¿Qué había de malo en buscar una actividad alejada de todo lo demás?"_

- Lo siento madre – .Fue finalmente la respuesta de la pequeña, quien al sentir la mirada penetrante de su padre sobre ella, se limito a bajar la mirada.

- Amo Satoshi, si me permite hablar sobre el asunto pendiente... - .Comento uno de los que se encontraban en aquella mesa, el cual Yushiko reconoció como el consejero así como mano derecha de su padre.

Mokuda había sido en sus tiempos un excelente guerrero según las múltiples historias que a lo largo de su aldea se contaban, siempre relatadas en torno a la familia principal a la cual sin excepciones, sirvieron siempre como brazo derecho a los lideres en turno de la rama principal. Tal como seguía prevaleciendo en las recientes generaciones.

Aun así Yushiko lo observo unos segundos, manteniendo una fija observación en su apariencia que a pesar de estar desgastada por los años –Vamos que tenía que tener al menos cuatro decenas de primaveras- dejaba aun así rastros del prodigioso cuerpo que alguna vez esa blanca piel presumió. Manteniendo, según la morena pudo escuchar en palabras de otros, un atractivo hipnotizador quizás ante sus orbes dorados que ligeramente cubiertos por una abundante cabellera plateada, símbolo característico de su descendencia. La pequeña no pudo evitar pensar en eso ultimo, ciertamente se suponía que toda la aldea era parte de una gran familia que se protegía entre sí –Según recordaba de las enseñanzas anteriormente impartidas – Sin embargo, aun dentro de la rama principal, existían sub grupos y categorías entre sus miembros, siempre clasificados en descendencias que a final de cuentas podían ser fácilmente identificadas por el color de ojos así como el cabello.

- Veras, es sobre el asunto de la rama secundaria.

"Y aquí vamos nuevamente con eso" Fue la idea que atravesó los pensamientos de la morena de ojos celestes, quien agradecida de haber terminado sus alimentos, se excuso con la intención de ir a realizar sus pendientes para así abandonar el lugar. En verdad no le agradaba escuchar sobre la segunda rama, solamente le hacía recordar una división que siempre tuvo su familia y la cual no se atrevía a aprobar, pese a lo mucho que le replicaran sus padres, compañeros de estudio e incluso sus mismos profesores.

Yushiko meditaba aquello más de lo debido, dirían algunos, mas aun lo hacía en esos momentos en los que sus pasos la llevaban inconscientemente hacia su habitación, devolviendo cada saludo que le era entregado amablemente por el personal laboral que en esos momentos se encargaba de mantener su hogar tan impecable como recordaba había sido desde que tenía memoria.

"_La rama secundaria, el clan Hanji. Ciertamente un tema que desde que comencé a abordarlo me había intrigado, sobre todo porque en un inicio fue el que me abrió los ojos a lo que era la división así como lo cerca que se encontraba. Escuchando a partir de ahí comentarios sobre el mismo, que en su mayoría eran degradantes si no es que insultantes primero por las compañeras que tenia, después por mi padre y finalmente, en las conversaciones que solía tener con el tío Mokuda. ¿Es que acaso habían hecho algo tan malo para que se les tratara de esa forma?_

Sin darse cuenta la pequeña Yushiko llego finalmente hasta sus aposentos, suspirando ligeramente antes de sonreírle al único lugar que la acogía realmente, donde podría decir que tenia paz y descanso, no precisamente porque el lugar fuera lujoso – Después de todo a pesar de que nunca le había importado, el ser parte de la familia principal así como la hija del mismísimo líder, le garantizaba tener lo que cualquier niña quisiera, al menos en cuanto a lo material – Observando la morena algunos minutos un par de muñecas, juguetes regalados durante su infancia en aquellos años en los cuales la preocupación sobre ser la sucesora ni siquiera existía en ella.

- En verdad, espero que con el tiempo esto no se haga más duro - .Susurraba para sí misma.

Yushiko en esos momentos tan solo se limito a tomar delicadamente la mano de la muñeca que ahora se posaba entre sus manos, mirando con curiosidad el polvo que esta había cogido ante la falta de atención –Que sus deberes ya mencionados- traían como consecuencia. Ciertamente cualquier cosa en su salón de descanso le recordaba lo mucho que se apartaba de lo que alguna vez fueron sus pasatiempos, aquellos momentos divertidos de su vida en los cuales sus padres parecían estar a su lado por el lazo que los unía como familia y no solamente por su formación como persona.

La niña solamente suspiro, recordando sus primeras quejas y más aun, la reprimenda que su padre le había dado en aquellas palabras en las que exponía claramente que pese a su tierna edad ya no era una pequeña, sino la próxima sucesora del clan Tenshi y que por consiguiente, debía comportarse con tal madurez. Pensando en aquellas palabras al son que volvía a dejar su juguete en la repisa después de haberle quitado el polvo, dirigiéndose sin más hacia su ventana donde al ver el vasto poblado, así como los bosques que lo cercaban no pudo más que mostrar una suave y gentil sonrisa que denoto una picardía que parecía no ser propio de ella.

- Creo que hoy es un buen día para visitarlo.

* * *

Esperanzada por llegar, la pequeña niña corría a través del sendero formado entre los árboles, con una ilusión que sus infantiles orbes celestes transmitían por completo ante la idea de encontrarse con aquel sitio que frecuentaba tanto en los últimos meses, desde que una de sus excursiones en la clase de arreglos florales la llevo a aquel sitio escondido al cual ahora se dirigía.

Su impaciencia se notaba a secas y más aun, las ganas por llegar que a pesar de todo por la falta de aire que su respiración agitada comenzó a denotar. Después de todo muy a pesar de su reciente formación como guerrera del clan, su condición física estaba aun dentro de los niveles de una niña común. Pero el esfuerzo lo valió, pensó la pequeña de ojos celestes al ver frente a sus ojos, aquel claro rebosante de vida y esplendor. Quizás por sus verdes pastizales así como sus frondosos árboles en los cuales brotaban diversas y hermosas flores que algunas veces se entrecruzaban con algunas raíces de aquellos troncos.

Yushiko observo fascinada, no por algo era su lugar favorito, su lugar secreto. Un sitio al que quizás había llegado por coincidencia pero que sin embargo logro sembrar en su corazón un sentimiento que afloraba aun mas cada vez que tenía una oportunidad para visitar ese claro en el que podía sentirse libre, en el que podía reír, jugar e incluso, bailar al compas del viento que en esos momentos se encargaba de jugar con sus oscuros cabellos. Comenzando la pequeña a adentrarse en aquel jardín que la misma se había encargado de embellecer con diversas flores que durante sus expediciones –fueran en compañía de su clase o por su cuenta- solía recolectar, formando con ellas un gran surco que recorría de extremo a extremo la frondosa planicie que se extendía al menos un par de metros.

- Adoro este lugar - .Susurro felizmente la pequeña antes de dejarse caer en el pasto.

Suspiro aliviada, al fin un poco de paz después de semanas de incontables presiones, mostrando entre sus infantiles labios una sonrisa que demostraba la edad que poseía realmente, así como el carácter que de alguna manera siempre los demás buscaban reprimir. Pasaron los minutos, las horas y pese a que Yushiko sabía que tendría que regresar rápido, su mente solo le repetía una y otra vez que podía quedarse un poco más, alargar su estancia al menos unos minutos… solo algunos minutos más…

- Oh, mira que tenemos aquí.

- ¿Uh?

- Parece ser una pequeña niña y una muy linda.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Pregunto una asustada morena quien al ver violada la privacidad de su jardín, solo atino a levantarse rápidamente, notando como los invasores resultaron ser en si dos hombres, quienes enfundados en sus shuzoku oscuros, aquellos atuendos que los ninjas solían portar durante las misiones. Aquello no sería una preocupación, a final de cuentas la morena vivía entre una familia de ninjas, sin embargo habían sido sus palabras las cuales la hacían retroceder al menos hasta que uno de los arboles freno su paso.

- Ustedes, no pertenecen a nuestro clan. ¿Quiénes son?

Como respuesta, lo único que obtuvo fueron un par de risas siniestras que acompañados de las expresiones un tanto burlonas, solo asustaban mas a la pequeña de ojos celestes, quien no podía dejar de preguntarse acerca del porque de aquellos extraños invasores, que seguramente debieron haber pasado sobre los centinelas que se encargaban de vigilar los alrededores de su territorio, por lo que seguramente serian ninjas de alto nivel.

- Oh no - .susurro para sí misma Yushiko.

Su preocupación aumento en gran medida, al saber perfectamente que ni siquiera tenía oportunidad en contra de un ninja de alto rango, muchos menos contra dos por lo cual al escuchar las risas que desgarraban su paz, amenazando su inocencia y tranquilidad se limito a tragar saliva en espera de que algo sucediera, que un milagro pasara ya que como le habían enseñado, la única razón de que alguien entrara a su clan de esa manera significaba el secuestro.

- Yo… yo no tengo nada valioso, por favor váyanse.

Sin embargo el tono tímido empleado por la niña ni siquiera amedrento un poco las intenciones de los recién llegados, quienes sin saber si aquello era verdad o no tan solo se encaminaban decididos hacia aquella pequeña de la cual de alguna u otra forma podrían sacar algún beneficio, siempre y cuando no hubiera alguna intervención de por medio.

- Mmm… creo que en estos casos se dice algo más inteligente.

Se escucho decir a una suave voz a sus espaldas, la cual hizo volver la mirada de todos los presentes, quienes para su sorpresa se encontraron con un simple niño de apenas unos 6 años, con facciones simples así como cabellos oscuros y castaños que a decir verdad poseía al menos el 60% de la población mundial, que de no ser por lo alborotados que estaban pasarían inadvertidos. Curiosamente el infante parecía sonreír apaciblemente a través de sus grandes y aniñados orbes cafés.

- Pero en fin no se me ocurre nada así que… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

"_Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi… el primer encuentro que tuve con ese singular niño del cual en ese momento no sabía… cambiaria por completo la vida que hasta ahora había llevado…"_

_Continuara..._


End file.
